Naruto: Infernal Affairs
by deadalus
Summary: crossxover between naruto and the movie Inferal Affairs. Naruto is sent undercover to spy on other organisations that might due harm to Konoha, will he loose his life during this mission or will he become the hero of Konoha. read & review first time fic.
1. the Departure

Naruto: Infernal Affairs.

I do not own naruto, and yea that's about it

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ive had this idea recently but I don't know if I will continue with it, because of school and all. Plus im not really a good writer. Again this is only an idea I would like to give to the pubic, its kind of a crossover bewtteen naruto and the infernal affairs movie. If you have seen it I would really recommend it. Im also open to the possibility to co write this with someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter 1

A figure walks up the dark stairs quietly and knocks on the door and waiting for a response,

"Come in." came an old voice from the other side of the door. The man slowly opens the door walking in and closing the door behind him noticing the room was equally dark with only one candle to light the whole room, he looks out the window and seeing that it has started rain and dark clouds are covering the moon, across from him is a man behind a large desk smoking a pipe wear a rather large robe and a peculiar hat, which hid most of his face with the symbol "fire" inscribed on it. Next to him was another man leaning against the wall.

The man behind the desk finally spoke, "did you retrieve the scroll?"

" Yes Hokage, the boy gave it up willing after he defeated Mizuki."

"Defeated mizuki? How is it possible that a genin can defeat a full-fledged chunin?

"He seems to have used a technique from the forbidden scroll, which allows him the make multiple solid clones of himself."

The man behind the desk shifted in the seat the moment he heard the new, the only words out of his mouth were, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"**

The man who stayed slient up till now finally sopke up with a smirk on his face, "He learned a jonin level technique in under an hour, quite impressive"

The man behind the desk stayed silent for a while, all that could be heard the rain hitting upon the window. He takes a couple of minutes before answering, "Where is the boy now?"

"He is waiting outside the tower"

"Would you please call him up Iruka?"

"Right away." The man named Iruka leaves the two men in the circular office to get the boy. When the two men were alone the man sitting down spoke, "So Jiraiya, what do you think?"

the man now known as Jiraiya puts on a smile and responds, "he is…perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohona, next day

A young blond no older than 13 years of age walks down the street alone making his way towards the main gate with nothing more than a backpack filled with food, clothes, shurikin and kunai. As he walks he notices all the wicked smiles he is receiving from the villagers, as he walked a little further he notices some papers were on the floor, the young blond picks one up and read it.

_DEMON BANISHED!!_

_Celebration festival tonight all invited!_

The blond chuckled, he won't blame them though, after all they finally got rid of the demon.

_Flashback_

_The young blond stands in front of the two men, sweating profusely _

"_Naruto Uzumaki you have committed a capital crimes in not only stealing the forbidden scroll, but also learning a technique from it. As hokage I must be fair to everyone therefore I must punish you according to the law."_

"_But I was framed! Tricked! _Mizuki_ told me that…" that young boy was cut off when the Hokage in a calm voice spoke._

"_Enough, even though Mizuki have tricked you into stealing the forbidden to become a genin, you could have asked me if such test existed, even if I can let you off on that count what of the crime of opening the scroll and learning a technique from it?" _

_naruto was speechless, his mind frantically searching for a excuse that might prove him innocent"_

"_If the villager know that I just let you off like this there will be chaos. Hereby by konoha law for one who commits a capital crime…. BANISHMENT."_

_naruto eye's widened, heart stop for a few seconds, he basically forgot how to breath. 'no no, you cant! You cant! I have nothing else! Nothing!'_

_No one would have remembered the man leaning against the wall if the hadn't spoke up suddenly, "Naruto Uzmaki, do you wish to continue to by a shinobi of konoha?"_

_The young blond slowly turn his head toward the direction of the man, he couldn't really make out his face, but he can tell he had bushy white hair and wearing some kind of headband on his head that says "wine"_

_The blond finally able to regain himself spoke in a low whisper "I want to protect my country."_

_The man leaning on the wall slowly made his way toward the young boy, then kneeing till they were face to face._

"_What if I told you, you still had one more chance to serve and protect your country? Would you take it?"_

_The young blond nodded his head frantically and saying "ill do, ill do it as long as im still a ninja"_

_The older man puts on a smile "Naruto Uzmaki as of today you are an undercover agent of konaha, you file will be wiped clean, you were never born, you never existed, other than the three people you see in this room no one will know you are a leaf shinobi, do you understand?"_

_The boy was still trying to comprehend what was being said to him, after a min silent minutes, the boy puts on a strict face, his eyes filled with fire, the mask that he has put on since the start of the academy days is gone. "I accept."_

"_Good, your mission is to infiltrate enemy organizations and report their status and plans to konoha I will set up meeting with you were we can exchange information, you are on no circumstances contact konoha, you will only report me, understand?"_

_After consuming all the information the boy kneels on one knee and only says one word, "Hai!"_

_The older man stand up in his upright position oh and I forgot "I am give you first class authority, which mean you do not follow anyone's orders other than the exception of the Hokage and me…. any question"_

"_Yes sir….when do I leave?"_

_Flashback end._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto walk past the village gates he takes a look back see the cheering villagers behind him. As the village gates slowly closes Naruto caught a gimps of his classmates, they weren't cheering or crying, they were just standing there with a emotionless face. There was Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke, Naruto looked at each of them in the eyes as the village gate came to a close.

END.

If you guys can please review I would really like you opinion on this oh this is my first fic by the way.


	2. The unexpected meeting

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ummmm the option of someone co writing this with me is still up for grabs, and I also im going to need some beta readers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months after banishment

In a small ramen shop in the land of wave a young boy wearing black sleeveless shirt and pants sitting in the far left seat was attacking his sixth bowl of miso ramen when a old man came in and sat the far right seat, the shop owner went over to the man and asked "what will it be sir?"

The man smiled and responded, "Ill get a beef ramen please"

Just as the shop owner was about to respond, the young blonde intruded shouting, "Hey old man! I want another miso bowl!"

The old shop owner gave a small grunt, "you have enough money to pay for it kid?"

"Yea I got the money for it old man!" as his brought out his fat frog wallet in a scornful tone, "now go make my ramen before I tell Gato to tear his piece of shit down!"

The owner was mumbling something about how one day he will kick the kid's ass and went into the back. There was a moment of silence before the blonde spoke, why did you want to meet me here? And at 12 at night?"

The man at the far right chuckled as he answered, "well I thought you liked ramen? Plus no one would think to have ramen at a ramen stand at 12 o'clock at night would they? So what have you got for me?"

The boy narrowed his eyes as he gave a sneer. "Gato has been hiring some missing nin to kill a man named Tazuna, I don't know who he is myself other than he is a bridge builder, but he seems the be a threat the gato because he is building a bridge to the mainland and that will cause Gato to loose his grip of the village, oh yea, he seems to have hired one nin in particular, Zabuza Momochi. He also.."

The blode was stop when the owner came out with the ramen bowls and place down the beef ramen in front of the man sitting in the far right with a smile.

The man sitting down responded "looks great thank you"

The owner then move to the blode and place his miso amen on the table with a thump giving the boy a glare. The blode did not say a thing, and started digging into his ramen and watched as the owner go back to the kitchen to wash the dishes the blode left behind with much distaste. When the old hop owner was gone the blode resumed "he also brought a girl with him, she seems to have a **kekkei genkai**, something to do with ice. Gato has already gotten information that Tazuna is going to Konoha to hire shinobi and has sent Zabuza and the demon brothers to ambush them on the way back. "

The white haired man sitting in the far right put down his chop sticks before speaking, "alirght I will report this to the hoakge, I will contact you later to inform you on your new mission." When he finished, he paid the bill and left. Naruto noticed that he left a long stick like package wrapped in a brown cloth, naruto finish slurping his broth before picking up his black trench coat and paying his bill, he stood up walking to his right, picking up the package as he walked right beside it. Slowing unwraping it as he walks, he notices that it was a hilt of a katana with black and yellow designs, As he unseaths the katana from its black seath the sword make a soft but sharp shound as if it was singing, the blade was cool blue and seems to glow, it looks about 61 cm. Scaning over the blade notices some kanji inscribed on the blade, he reads it out loud ina soft voice, "loyalty" chuckling at the irony of it all he notices a small note on the side of the sheath, picking it up and reading,

'_hey happy late birthday kid, ive specially made this katana for you. You can pour your charaka into the blade, which will enhance its power evne further. I left you another scroll with some kenjustu techniques on it, train hard cause you will need to protect yourself in the future'_

closing the scroll he smiles and goes back to gang headquarters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Few Months later

Over the past coupple of months our young blonde has been training in seclusions in the forest on his kenjustu and ninjustu techniques, he finds that he has a affinty towards wind and water and decided to strenghten himself on these points, he also adapted the taijustu stance of tai chi which he can use easily with water and wind. In this pacticular training session we see naruto under a waterfall sitting crossleged without a shirt showing his well developed chest, abs and bicepes and tricepes, trying to form a set of seals as fast as he can, once finished he shouts, **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**! As a large dragon made out of water errupts out of the waterfall, after a few seconds in the air the dragon fails to hold its forms cllospases causing water to sprinkling everywhere.

The young blode grins he teeth, "tcch, cant control it long enough"

Just then he senses someones charaka coming closer, without even thinking he dashes for his katana, but before he can pick it up he feel the tiny prick of a senbon needle on his neck.

"still not fast enough naruto" haku said with a smirk

naruto scowled back,"fuck that shit!, I was just tired from training and all the water soaked my pants making it heavier."

Haku put on an ammused look on his face " yea right, im sure even thought you are wearing gravity seals, a little soaked paintes is gonna weigh you down that much."

Naruto pushed haku's hand away fro his neck and pointed to his face, " hey man! Don't cross the line! At least guys can tell if I am a guy or girl the first time they see me! You on the other hand might as well chop you dick off cause no one can even tell the difference! For god sakes where the hell is your adams apple!?"

As naruto was ranting about how gay haku acts and looked, Hake just stared back at him with a impassive face on, when naruto finished haku stared at him for a coupple of seconds more and said, "what? I didn't catch that last part…."

Naruto was about to bitch slap him when he was cut off by Haku saying, " just got a report from Zabuza, seems like the demon brothers failed in the assassination attempt on Tazuna, Gato want Zabuza to take care of it and I just you want to come along to see?

Naruto put on a confused look on his face "why would I want to see you guy kill some old dude?"

"I didn't call you because of a old dude naruto, its because there are shinobi guarding him….konoha shinobi"

naruto's eyes widened slighty, haku continued " just thought you want to see your old pals again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looks towards the ground with his fist clench tight "I have no more friends left in Konoha"

"So you coming or not?"

"yea im coming just let me get dressed real quick"

once naruto was done putting his black trench coat on and strappring his katana to his waist, naruto and haku dashed off to meet Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Once they reached the lake where they were suppose to meet Naruto and Haku hid themselves on the branches of some trees which gave excellent cover. Watching the battle between Zabuzza and a unknown man from leaf who naruto notices to have only one Sharingan in his left eye.

"the Sharingan, only two people in konoha has that paticular **kekkei genkai. **Sasuke Uchiha and Hatake Kakashi, judging from the fact the I know the Uchiha that must the Kakashi, otherwise known as the Copy-Cat nin."

Without even turning to face haku he talks in a impassive but demanding voice."Haku, seeing that the copy cat nin has already got his sharingan reveled I do not believed that Zabuzza can last much longer, when he gets taken down I need you to go down there and hit him in the persice spot where I showed you to fake his death. Then I neeed you to act as a hunter nin and retrive to body for healing alright?"

After intaking all the information he is still a bit skeptical, he was abou to say something when he heard someone shout "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **just as haku turns around he sees Zabuzza being pinned to the tree where naruto and he were hiding in. The water clears revealing a heavily panting and injured Zabuzza. "now" whispered naruto, and with a seconed later haku puts on his mask and immediately put 4 senbon needles in points that look dangerously close to Zabuzza's vital points.

" I am a hunter nin from mist, I have been tracking him for 3 months now. This no longer alls under your jurisdiction, I will take the body back to mist." As Haku finishes his introduction he heaves Zabuzza body over his shoulder, and at that point another dark haired kid next the the Uchiha spoke up, "arent you suppose to burn the body?"

inside on Naruto's head he thought 'fuck! We got a smartass here' at the same time he reachs for two Shurikens from his back pouch.

At that point haku just stared at him for a seconed and made a dash for it. The dark haired boy was about to go after him when naruto threw his two shurikens directly in front of the the boy cause him the jump back. At that instant naruto flashed from the top of the tree to the bottem of the tree.

"your sensei is badly injured and is suffering from charka exhustion, I advise you take him to see to rest from rather than give chase."

The only thing that answered him back was the sound of the swaying of trees as Sakura and Sasuke just stared back at the blonde speechless. Sai not know who the fuck this ass crack was just glared at him, and Kakashi was so go damm tired he couldn't even find the strength to speak just decided to fall to the floor head first with a loud 'humph' and which at that point Sakura and Tazuna went to carry Kakashi up from the floor.

Naruto raised hi eyebrow ever so slighty as he watched the leaf shinobi before him, noticing that the two dark haired nins are still glaring at him in slience, Naruto couldn't help but think 'dude I must be look fucking hot to cause Sas-Gay to look at me like this….i don't even know who the guy next to him with the sword is….well, im always open to the ideas to accepting new fans!'

While backtracking and pointing his tumb behind him Naruto speaks in a slow scarcastic voice, "Well guys, since its seems like I got nothing else to do here I think im gonna…ugh..go"

Just as he was gonna to take abother step back, the dark haired boy next to saskue dissappeared from his view and reappeared behind him with his sword unseaths poising to strike him at the head.

Turning to see his attacker his puts on a smirk and in one graceful motion naruto leans his head forward to avoid the fatal strike, using his momentum he shift his weight to his right foot swirling around just as the dark haird boy passed by with his strike and drawing his katana while turning he places his blade on the throat of the dark haired nin.

As this all happened sakura let out a gasp and shouted "Sai!"

"well, that's not I personally say hi, but im sure you have a lot more friends than me."

Sai still trying to comprehend what just happened as he felt the cold steel of Naruto's katana on his throat.

Naruto examined Sai weapon, "standared issue anbu katana, you not our average gennin are you?" asked naruto ask he looked deep into Sai's black eyes, as sai stared back into naruto ice cold eyes he was starting to feel cold, almost like his whole body was getting frostbite. As Sasuke and Sakura look at the scene before them they see Sai start to shiver and quake then dropping to his knees and in the fetal postion still shivering, whispering "Cold…..so cold….cant feel impassively looks at the figure below his feet then look to see the glare and little killer intent rasing from sasuke, he just lets it wash over him as if nothing was there at all, being in a gang where killer intent decides weather you live or die would do that to you. Glancing over at Sakura and seeing the frightened exprssion of her face cause naruto to 'sha shinned' with speeds unknown to any gennin or low level chunnin directally in from of Sakura cause her to gasp.

Naruto puts on an innocent faceas he ask"did I scare you?" then putting on a devulish smirk said "my bad" and 'sha shinned' away leaving team seven in their shocked states and dragin their sensei to Tazuna's house.

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N please fell free to put down a review or two I would really like you advise or opinions. Anything even if its how bad I write cause that the only way im gonna learn.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**: Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**: Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique


End file.
